Buffy Summers in the 25th Century
by JoeB1451
Summary: When saving Dawn from the tower doesn't go quite as planned, Buffy and friends find themselves in a whole new century, with some of the same old problems, only diffrent.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers in the 25th Century

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognized characters and make no profit on the following story.

"…Live for me," Buffy Summers finished telling her sister and moved to jump off the tower into the glowing circle that was the center of the blending of universes that was caused by Dawn's Blood.

"Buffy! No!" Dawn screamed as she grabbed her sister's hand. She was the cause of this. She should be the one to jump.

Buffy turned back, "Dawn, listen to me. Even if you jump, how much more time would I have? You can have full life. Me? I'll be lucky if I live out the year. It makes sense in so many ways for me to be the one to jump." She pulled her hand free and started running. Dawn could only look on in horror, and with tears running down her face, she watched as her sister jumped.

About a mile and a half away the leading edge of the Key Effect hit the event horizon of the Hellmouth. Since the Hellmouth could be thought of as a weakness in the fabric of the universe, one would think that the Effect would just gobble it up and move on. The problem was, the 'weak point' was actually more of a 'dense point'. So when the Effect hit it, the Effect stopped growing and began pushing against it. The rest of the effect wave kept going and, of course, this created tension. The Effect pushed and Hellmouth stayed put. Unimaginable energies built up. In the end, neither the unstoppable force nor the immovable object gave way, instead the universe slipped. When that happened energy was released, energy on a scale seldom seen since the Big Bang. Fortunately, for the Sol Solar System, if not a good chunk of our spiral arm, the vast percentage of this energy went into flipping the Key Effect back on itself, freezing everything inside it at the instant of the flip. The piddling remainder was converted into heat and light, the equivalent of 1.2 giga-tons of TNT.

Lilah Morgan was walking along beside Gavin Park and was growing tired of listening to him prattling on. She stopped by her secretary's desk to waste a moment or two so he would pull ahead and she wouldn't have to listen to him anymore. He reached Linwood Monroe's door and was going to knock when a brilliant flash lit up under all of the doors on the east side of the building, and screams could be heard coming from most of the offices. She ran to the nearest door, ran the back of her hand along it to check for heat, she found none so she threw the door open. Morgan Riley, who owned the office, was on his knees with both hands over his eyes screaming. Lilah could have cared less, framed in the window, in the general direction of Sunnydale a gigantic fireball was still climbing into the sky. Lillah stared at as it continued to climb, only when it started to flatten as it hit the top of the atmosphere did she turn and leave the office. Her timing was good, as the ground shock hit at that point like an earthquake. She stood in the door way and waited for it to pass. Some objects fell off of shelves, and one or two light covers crashed down, but that was all of the damage from the shock. She made sure she was in the hallway and away from windows, in case the air blast got this far. Looking at her receptionist she said, "Monica? I'm giving you the rest of the day off. I don't think you need to worry about coming in tomorrow." For herself, she had a bottle of hundred year old scotch she had been saving for a special occasion. She thought the end of the world qualified.

The President of the United States looked at the screen in front of him as the fireball finished its expansion. He sighed. There were two things he was going to have to do in the next couple of minutes, well probably two things. One would leave people damning his name for all eternity; the other might bring hope for those who were left. The red vid-phone on his desk buzzed to indicate an incoming call. Good, it would save the time of calling him. Hitting the accept button he sat back in his desk as Riley Finn appeared on his screen. "Mr. President, that isn't an attack, it's the Hellmouth. You can't retaliate!" Riley all but screamed.

The President shook his head sadly, "I know it's the Hellmouth, Riley. Besides it was a single flash, so it wasn't a nuke. But, it probably isn't going to matter. With our stealth and the new Trident missiles we probably could decapitate most nations, or baring that we could use the Tridents to take out most of the nukes before they launched. I don't think my fellow heads of state are going to risk that I'm going to be reasonable about whoever just took out a good chunk of Southern California.

The red phone began ringing; the President picked it up and listened. Pulling a card out of his pocket he read a string of numbers into the phone and then after acknowledging permission he replaced the receiver.

Riley Finn started to pale as he saw what the President was doing. When the President had finished with the call he turned back to Riley and began speaking, "NORAD has picked up launches from Russia, China, and North Korea. We expect two to five launches from Iran, but the target will be Israel. They will respond and destroy most of the Middle East. I'll be honest with you, I'm glad you have two full teams at the new base with you. That girl you met down in Belize is there too, right?"

Riley nodded, "Sir, we'll probably be able to ride out the attack, but we have less than a month's food laid in. It won't be enough to ride out the fallout."

"I know," the President said. He reached into the top right desk drawer and started punching numbers into the key pad he had there. "Do you remember Capitan William Rodgers?"

"Buck Rodgers?" Riley asked in a confused voice, "The astronaut?" The President nodded.

"Sure it was a big story back when I was growing up. He kind of inspired me to join the army. But he died over a decade ago."

The President shook his head, "He didn't. Oh, we thought he did, but when we really examined the last of the telemetry from Ranger 3 we discovered that although his life signs were so low as to not exist; they were there. So, we studied the process and were able to duplicate it". He hit the final button and a ten second count down began. "I'm glad I'm not separating you from your love, Riley. God bless and good luck."

"What are you talking about? Mr. President?" Riley's eyes were wide in terror, "What did you…" He never finished, suddenly the whole screen went white, when it cleared Riley fin was still sitting in his chair, a white coating of frost covered him. His eyes stared sightlessly out of the screen. The President looked at the green icon flashing at the bottom of the screen indicating that the cryogenic suspension was successful and that the sensors that would trigger a homing beacon were working. He smiled and sat back in his chair. He was still smiling ten minutes later when a 200 kiloton warhead detonated three thousand feet over his head.

Faith was about to force the door to her cell and get the fuck out of cell. She didn't know what that bright flash had been, or the earthquake that had come a couple of minutes later, but it couldn't be good. She had just cocked her foot back to kick open the door when a voice said from behind her, "I think I might have a better deal for you kid."

She whirled and saw a short dark haired man in really bad clothes. Faith didn't much care what she wore, as long as it fit and didn't slow her down, but if she was a guy she wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit "Which is? And who are you?"

"Names Whistler," the fashion reject replied.

"B mentioned you; she also suggested that I rip your guts out if we ever ran into each other."

"We didn't exactly hit it off," the balance demon agreed.

"What's your deal?" Faith repeated.

"It's the end of the world, mostly."

Faith grunted, "B dropped the ball?"

"Not exactly, things just worked out different from what they were supposed to. The Powers want to offer you a trip. You'll survive this, and be in a position to carry on protecting what's left of humanity."

"Sounds more like getting dicked to me," Faith replied, "Why should they care? I die someone else gets stuck with the gig."

Whistler shook his head, "There won't be any more Slayers if you die now. In the next two hours every potential on the planet is going to die. Mostly thanks to the Watcher's Council sticking them in major metropolitan areas. A couple of hundred years from now, the pool will be replenished, then, if you die, the Slayer will pass like normal."

"How many hundred years from now?" Faith asked.

"Five."

Faith sat back on her bed, her face looking almost queasy, "Why not just get B to do it?" She always was a lot better at this than me."

"Two reasons, one, she's already going to be there, and two, the Slayer Line passes through you, not her."

Faith looked up at him for an explanation, "Once a Slayer, always a Slayer Faith. But, there is only one line, and you are at the head of it."

"All right, I'll do it."

Whistler held out his hand and she took it, and they both disappeared into time.

Angel was surprised when he exited the portal from Paylea and found himself in a cave rather than back in LA. He turned to Cordelia and asked, "What gives?"

Cordelia winced and said, "I had a vision while I was checking out if I had forgotten anything. Earth is gone Angel."

Angel frowned, while the others looked on in shocked confusion. "What do you mean, gone?"

"The Hellmouth blew. That started a nuclear war. It's all gone Angel," she choked.

"Buffy?" He husked.

"I don't know how, but they aren't dead. They are going to be popping up in about five hundred years, and they are going to need help," She answered.

"How," Wesley asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with how the Hellmouth blew," the tall brunette answered.

"No, if they are popping up in five hundred years, how are we supposed to help them. I mean Angel will still be around, and maybe Groo. But the rest of use will be long dead."

Cordelia gave Wes a small smile, "Two days in this cave equals five hundred years back home. We'll all be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy Summers in the Twenty-Fifth Century.

I own nothing, if you recognize something it belongs to someone else. I make no profit off of the following

Chapter 2

Captain William 'Buck' Rodgers finished emptying his, and Wilma's plates into the recycler. Picking up a bottle of wine he walked back toward the table that he and Wilma Dearing had shared dinner on. When he went to pour Wilma put her hand over her glass, "I have duty tomorrow morning and I've already had a glass," she said, hoping Buck bought the excuse. She liked an occasional glass of Vinol, but she had yet to find a wine that she really enjoyed, despite Buck's constant attempts to find one she liked. The 'fried chicken' he had prepared for tonight's dinner had been one of her favorites of his dishes so far though. She was about to tell him this when his communicator buzzed.

Buck walked over to the wall mounted device and activated it. Doctor Huer, the grey-haired head of the Science Council of New Chicago appeared on the screen. "Good evening Buck, Colonel Dearing was supposed to be having dinner with you tonight, is she still there?"

"I'm here Doctor Huer," Wilma said as she stood up and came over so Dr. Huer could see her.

"Good. Wilma I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your dinner short. We are beginning to pick up faint energy readings around the Sunnydale crater."

"What kind of readings?" Wilma asked.

"We're not sure. But whatever they are, they are growing in amplitude at an alarming rate."

Buck frowned, "Sunnydale, isn't that where the big explosion that set off the last war was?"

Dr. Huer nodded, "Yes, we've been monitoring the craters ever since we recovered the capability, but we haven't picked up anything before tonight."

"Craters? I thought there was only the one explosion." Buck had been busy since the Draconians had found his capsule, Ranger 3, floating in space, and had then revived him and sent him on to Earth in the opening bid in an attempt to conquer it. That hadn't worked out so well for the Draconians with the failure of their plot and the loss of almost their whole attack force. He'd saved the planet several times since then, and while he'd studied the final war, a little, he'd never had the quiet time to actually sit down and absorb it.

"There was Buck, all the witness accounts agree, there was only one fireball, but it left a double crater. The main one is over three miles across, the secondary about a mile and a half. The truly unusual thing is that the smaller crater bisects the larger one and the far crater wall of the smaller crater does not resemble blast damage. We've always assumed that do to the size of the explosion there was some kind of high energy event that we aren't aware of, but so far nothing we have modeled can explain it."

"I need to go Buck," Wilma said as she headed for the door. "Dr. Huer, have two shuttles prepped and a couple of starfighters. Send four squads of guards and a medical detachment, just in case. Have them meet me at the shuttles."

"Of course Colonel, they'll be ready to go when you get there," the head of the Science Council assured her.

"Doc, Wilma, if you don't mind I'd like to tag along," Buck requested.

Wilma nodded and Dr. Huer said, "Of course Buck, happy to have you."

"Okay, just let me change into my uniform quick and I'll be right with you," He said pulling on the collar of the brown jacket he was wearing off duty.

"I have to change too," Wilma said, "I'll meet you at the hanger."

In a way Buck was sad, he liked the way Wilma looked in her uniform, mostly white with some bands of color on the sleeves, but there was an awful lot to be said for blue spandex.

Buck hurried and changed into his uniform. Unsurprisingly, he beat Wilma to the hanger. He quickly checked the four squads over, and the two pilots for the starfighters. Ordinarily, he and Wilma would be the pilots in the starfighters, but Buck figured that Wilma would want to actually be on the ground for this one. Sure enough, when she showed up about five minutes later she motioned for the squads to board the shuttles and then climbed into the lead one herself. Buck climbed in after her.

The trip only took about twenty minutes. Ten minutes out though they could see a green glow coming from the area of the craters. Taping the co-pilot of the shuttle on the shoulder, Wilma asked, "What kind of energy readings are you picking up from the craters?"

He shook his head, "I've never seen anything like it; it's some kind of quantum flux."

"Wilma," Buck asked, "What if we are looking at the same thing that happened last time? We could be flying into one heck of a big bang."

"There are no records of the first explosion Buck," Wilma began. "The closest survivor account was from someone who was over two hundred miles from the incident. And he only survived because he was working along the base of a tall hill. By the time he got around the hill the fireball was already at its full height. People farther away weren't in the position to see the explosion, just the fireball as it climbed into the sky."

"So what you are saying is that we may be flying into a massive explosion."

"I'm afraid so."

They flew along in silence for next three minutes, when, "Colonel Dearing, check this out!" The pilot exclaimed, pointing out the front windows of the shuttle.

Wilma hurried to the window and gasped. Right behind her Buck saw what caused her exclamation. The craters of the explosion looked a lot like a snowman wearing a cape with a fan shape of damage spreading out from the juncture of the two craters. The smaller crater, though at a mile and a half, it was anything but small, was glowing brightly green. In the light, Buck could see that it was filled about a quarter of the way up with water. There was something wrong with the crater; Buck studied it, and he realized that it was too deep for its width. He couldn't tell how deep it was exactly, but from the angle of the sides it looked to Buck that it was hemispherical rather than the shallower bowl shape that most craters had. In fact, judging by the angle of the walls on the smaller crater, he wouldn't be surprised if it was just as deep as the large crater that was over twice its size.

He was about to point this out to Wilma, when the light in the crater gave a massive flash. Fortunately, the shuttle cockpit windows were polarized and they darkened when the flash happened, so while everyone in the cockpit blinked, none were even temporarily blinded. So, they got a ring side seat for what happened next. It reminded Buck of a pop-up books he had as a kid, were you opened a page and cutouts would spring up and give you a kind of three-d effect, only in this case instead of cardboard cutouts popping up, buildings popped into existence. As the effect reached their side of the crater, Buck could see the buildings of a twentieth century town seemingly come into existence from nowhere. The town just as suddenly, vanished behind a massive spray of water.

As the town settled into the lake that was bottom of crater the water was displaced. Everything on the side of the larger crater was pushed out of the smaller crater. It raced across the three miles of the crater and smashed into the far side. Much of it flowed up and over the sides of the crater to flow out onto the desert that surrounded the pit. The remaining ran back down the sides and crashed back into the lake. The resultant wave went speeding back toward the bedrock of the town that had just appeared to smash against that rock in a fearsome spray. The water that was displaced on the other side of the town was driven up between the bedrock and the stone that the town sat on. It helped to cushion the town into the bottom of the crater, because thanks to erosion over five hundred years it was no longer a perfect fit, so Sunnydale sank relativly slowly, rather than just drop the average of six inches between what was then and what was now.

Water that was pushed out by the settling town exploded from around it in a massive spay of foam and mist. The fan of spray rose thousands of feet into the air, to fall slowly back to the ground; flooding the surrounding country side. Fortunately, the ground surrounding the city was slopped away from it, so only a small portion of the billions of gallons of water flowed back into the town, most of it flowed away, filling nearby streams as it headed toward the ocean a couple of miles away.

The lights stayed on in the town for an instant, then shut off as if someone threw a switch. In that instant Buck saw at the center of the circle there was a tower that looked rickety even from where he was, close to a mile away. Worse he saw a form diving off of the tower, and another smaller form still on the tower. The tower had a slapdash appearance to it, and Buck doubted it would be able to take the jolt of the town settling into the crater. "Pilot! Get us in next to the tower, there's still someone on it!"

The pilot of their shuttle nodded and increased the throttle on the shuttle. He zoomed in, level with the extension from the tower. Buck saw that the individual on the tower was a teenager, fourteen or fifteen at the max. She had long brown hair and was wearing some kind of purple dress. Buck also saw that someone had slashed the girl, two cuts five or six inches long that almost met right below her naval. She was crying hard and gripping one of the supports of the tower, staring down after the figure that had jumped or fallen. "Come on!" Buck yelled at her. "You have to get off of this thing before it collapses!"

The girl looked up; shock plain on her face as she took in the Earth Force Shuttle Craft that was hovering at the end of the plank that Buffy had jumped off of.

The wave slammed into bedrock of the town at this point staggering the girl and shaking the tower even more. One of the main cross pieces fell off of the top of the tower, and the whole thing started to come apart. Buck was about to jump onto the tower to go and get the girl when she decided that the shuttle was probably safer than the tower and ran along the plank and jumped into Buck's arms.

Wilma ordered the other shuttle to land and secure the perimeter. She turned around just in time to see the figure from the tower jump into Buck's arms. Getting a good luck at the girl, she smiled to herself. The Buck Rodgers' luck was still going strong. He had found another pretty girl.

The bar that had fallen off the top clipped out one of the back legs of the tower, with an anguished grown the makeshift tower fell away from everyone still in the scrap yard and crashed to the ground. The second shuttle landed thirty seconds later, before the dust had even settled. The figures in the yard were staring at the crumpled blonde body that was laying across a bunch of broken up concrete, almost like she was sleeping.

So great was their shock, they didn't react to the tower falling, or the first shuttle landing. There were six of them. One was red-headed woman, supporting another blonde woman, one brunette guy, who was carrying a blonde woman, one older guy, coming out of building in the yard that had a huge hole in side, and a blond haired man in a black leather duster that was climbing over some wreckage. When the second shuttle landed in front of them, especially with the tower survivor on board this changed. The blond guy yelled, "Bit" and rushed over to grab her. Seeing him coming she broke out of Buck's grip and ran to him, "It's all my fault, it should have been me!" The black clad figure grabbed her and took her into a close hug.

The Earth Force people rushed over to the other survivors to check them out. Surprised at first, when they saw that they wanted to help they started to let them. The security troops on the perimeter, began to see some odd alien life forms. They began advancing on the guards, but a couple of shots with their laser guns convinced them they wanted to be somewhere else.

Wilma went off to check out what the perimeter was shooting at so Buck went to check survivors. Thinking abut it, he grabbed a blanket to put over the remains of the person who had fallen off of the tower. As he approached the body he was surprised in how good of a shape it was in. He'd been unfortunate enough in his life to see the results of a couple of high speed collisions between a person and a solid object. He opened the blanket and was about to put it on her when he heard a groan. Leaning forward he realized that the girl, she couldn't have been much more than twenty, was still breathing.

"Medic!" He screamed. "This ones still alive! We need to stabilize her and get her back to New Chicago!"

Every one looked at him, both Earth Force and the survivors, "Move!"


End file.
